generadorrexfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bienvenido a La Nueva Era
Bienvenido a La Nueva Era es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de Power Unleashed, escrita por Nader y dando inicio a las aventuras de Ethan Jakeson y su equipo. Trama Se ve que un destello cubre al planeta entero. Voz: La escena muestra la Cuidad de Nueva York siendo atacada por E.V.Os y Alienígenas, y defendida por Ben Tennyson y Rex Salazar. Voz: }} Se ve a muchas personas entre las calles, carros circulando con normalidad, cerca del puente de Manhattan se ve a un hombre de lentes y franela negra que está comprando un hot dog. Vendedor: ...lo quiere con mostaza?? (Agita el pote de kétchup) Hombre: Solo un p-... Una explosión a unas 2 cuadras interrumpe al hombre. Hombre: Sabes que?? mejor dámelo para llevar center|335px Se vuelve a ver la explosión y de entre el humo sale una persona muy alta, de piel marrón, con un brazo robótico y una cobertura de metal parecida a una máscara en la parte derecha de su rostro, su brazo robótico (el cual es un cañón) cambia de forma y vuelve a ser una mano. ¿??: ... (Mira a su alrededor y observa que el tráfico se detuvo, salta encima de un auto) Archivo:Fix (PU).png Voz: '''Personas dentro del auto': Auxilio!! Fix: ... (Quita el capo del vehículo, lo lanza y saca varias piezas del motor, empezando a armar un aparato) Se escucha el sonido de un avion y luego se ve un Helicarrier acercarse, la criatura salta en varios vehículos mientras continua armando un artefacto que se hace cada vez más grande. Fix: Necesito más tiempo!! (Salta de auto en auto acercándose al puente, esta vez sin sacar piezas) El Helicarrier se acerca más y se ve que algo sale de él e impacta con el suelo creando una onda sísmica y abriendo un pequeño cráter, de entre la nube de polvo sale un joven con piel de metal. Chico: Wuju!! (Observa a su alrededor) Archivo:Metal Gear (PU).png Voz: Fix salta de uno de los autos y corre al puente. Metal Gear: Fix?? No han pasado ni siquiera 2 semanas desde la última vez!! Fix: Metal Gear!! (Se detiene y le apunta con la palma de su mano robótica) Metal Gear: Oye, tranquilo viejo, solo vine a hablar contigo Fix ve por encima del hombro de Metal Gear y observa otro cosa sale del Jet de Providencia y se dirije a ellos. Fix: Tal ves yo te crea, pero mi laser no!! (Le dispara un potente rayo desde la palma de su mano) Metal Gear: Oh (Esquiva con un gran salto) Fix corre hacia el puente, Metal Gear voltea rapidamente para verlo y llega una chica que esta expulsando fuego de sus manos. Metal Gear: Flare avisame cuando vengas asi!! Casi me vuelan la cabeza '''Flare Queen': Perdona cariño (Aprieta sus puños y los envuelve en llamas) Archivo:Cynthia Watson.png Metal Gear: Vamos tras el antes de que se escape Flare Queen: Oye, estas muy seco hoy (Extiende y junta sus brazos en direccion a Fix) De los brazos de Flare Queen sale una potente llamarada que se dirige con velocidad hacia Fix, este se da cuenta y esquiva las llamas. Fix: Haran falta muchos mas de ustedes para deten- (Se voltea) En ese preciso instante llega un alien de pelaje azul corriendo a toda velocidad y choca con Fix, ambos ruedan por el suelo; Fix se detiene y rapidamente se pone de pie de nuevo, el alien se detiene frente a Flare Queen y Metal Gear. Metal Gear: Seria mejor que cambiaras de alien si no sabes como usar a Fasttrack... Fasttrack: Jejeje, tienes razon (Se levanta) Archivo:Fasttrack de Jasiel (HM).png Metal Gear: El que quieras menos Armadillo (Comienza a correr tras Fix) Flare Queen corre detras de Metal Gear, este crea el Water Jet, toma la mano de Flare Queen ayudandola a subir y van tras Fix. Fasttrack presiona la insigna en su pecho y una luz azul lo cubre. Upchuck: Upchuck!!... Debes estar bromeando Archivo:Upchuck Murk de Jasiel (HM).png Flare Queen: Si no te gusta vuelve a cambiar o adaptate!! (Abrazada de Metal Gear) Metal Gear: Sabes que si vuelve a cambiar el Mercurymatrix podria quedarse sin energia y Jaso terminaria siendo inutil en esta mision no?? Flare Queen: Lo se, pero se lo dije para ver si lo reflexiona o no Metal Gear: Me gusta esa manera tuya de pensar (Mira al frente) Fix esta subiendo por uno de los arcos del puente. Metal Gear: Es tu turno, una bola de fuego (La toma fuerte de los brazos) Metal Gear hace girar el Water Jet y luego lanza a Flare Queen a la que le sale fuego en todo el cuerpo, Upchuck se acerca mientras traga algunos cauchos. Flare Queen: AAAHHH!! (Estira sus brazos y alza los puños) Flare Queen impacta contra Fix, ambos caen pero Metal Gear vuela rapidamente hacia Flare Queen y la carga en sus brazos, Fix cae sobre un automovil y Upchuck llega corriendo al lugar. Upchuck: Hasta aqui llegaste Fix!! (Erupta y dispara bolas de acido) Fix se pone de pie esquiva el acido, pero una gota le cae en el brazo robotico. Upchuck: No te enojaras por eso cierto?? Fix frunce el ceño y corre hacia Upchuck, este intenta escapar pero Fix lo atrapa. Upchuck: Oye, no soy tan inocente como parezco (Le escupe una esfera de vomito explosiva) La esfera impacta directo en la cara de Fix lo que hace que este suelte a Upchuck y retroceda. Upchuck: Ethan rapid-!! (Voltea a verlo) Se ve a Metal Gear besar a Flare Queen. Upchuck: Pero que carajos hacen!?!? Tenemos trabajo que hacer!! Metal Gear deja de besar a Flare Queen y la aleja un poco. Metal Gear: Cynthia, terminemos rapido con Fix para seguir las cosas donde las dejamos la ultima vez Flare Queen: Me parece bien Ambos miran hacia Fix, este le lanza varias granadas a Upchuck quien se las come. Upchuck: Jejeje, acaso no viste lo que yo hago?? Fix: Lo se perfectamente, Gourdman (Presiona un botón de su brazo robotico) Se escucha un pitido y Upchuck se electrocuta. Metal Gear: Escupe las granadas ahora!! Flare Queen le lanza bolas de fuego a Fix pero este las esquiva con facilidad, Upchuck escupe las granadas con gran dificultad y cae bocabajo. Flare Queen se distrae viendo a Upchuck caer al suelo, Fix aprovecha de apuntarle y dispararle. Metal Gear: No, a ella no!! (Corre rapido hasta Flare y aumenta el tamaño de su antebrazo) El rayo impacta con el antebrazo de Metal Gear siendo reflejado hacia los lados y golpeando algunos automoviles. Fix: Pero que peculiar, no cualquier material refleja mi laser Metal Gear... Si nuestros caminos se hubieran cruzado de otra manera me interesaria que fueramos aliados Metal Gear: Mi circulo de confianza ha crecido lo necesario estos ultimos meses, asi que no gracias!! (Se impulsa hacia Fix) Esta a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Fix se agacha rapidamente, le pone la palma de su brazo robotico en el abdomen y le lanza hacia un lado, Metal Gear impacta con un automovil. Flare Queen: Ethan!! (Aprieta sus puños) Fix: Oh, parece que es hora de irse... (Lanza varias granadas) Las granadas empiezan a soltar humo. Fix: Hasta luego Metahumans!! (Da unos pasos hacia atras y se pierde en el humo) Upchuck se levanta y presiona el Mercurymatrix. Archivo:FlyingPunch de Jasiel.png FlyingPunch: FlyingPunch!! (Le dispara uno de sus puños a Fix) El puño golpea varias cosas y luego regresa con FlyingPunch. FlyingPunch: Metal Gear!! Flare Queen!! Donde estan?? Metal Gear: Yo estoy aqui amigo Flare Queen: Y yo por aqui El humo empieza a disiparse y se ve a Rex con el Boogie Pack descendiendo. center Rex: Les doy un ala?? Metal Gear: Llegas justo a tiempo (Mira alrededor) Fix: No me detendran!! Tengo que irme de este planeta antes de que sea tarde!! (Presiona un boton de su antebrazo) Se ven unos destellos de luz en la parte superior del puente, seguidamente hay cuatro explosiones en diferentes cables de tension y estos empiezan a caer. Metal Gear: REX, los cables!! JASO, las personas!! (Corre hacia Fix) Rex y FlyingPunch: Voy!! FlyingPunch dispara sus puños dos personas y las empuja, cae un cable de tension en donde estaban paradas esas personas, Rex vuela hacia los cables que aun no terminan de caer creando los Smack Hands y halando hacia arriba, Metal Gear y Flare Queen esta corriendo hacia Fix. Fix: No pueden detenerme heroes, ni tampoco pueden detener lo que vendra!! (Presiona un boton de su brazo) Fix empieza a brillar con un color amarillento y luego desaparece poco a poco. Metal Gear: Demonios!! (Se detiene) Flare Queen: Que haremos ahora?? (Se detiene junto a Metal Gear) Metal Gear: Pues... Tu ayuda a Rex con los cables, yo me encargare de mantener a las personas a salvo Flare Queen se acerca a Metal Gear y este la toma de la cintura. Metal Gear: Funde las partes donde este roto, solo necesitamos que aguante unas horas Flare Queen: Bien (Aciente con la cabeza) Metal Gear lanza a Flare Queen varios metros hacia arriba y se toca el comunicador de su oreja. Metal Gear: Rex, te envie un sensual presente (Suelta el comunicador) Rex: Tu si que sabes, hermano Rex pasa volando rapido y toma por los brazos a Flare Queen. Metal Gear comienza a correr hacia los autos. FlyingPunch: Metal Gear a la derecha!! (Salta hacia un auto) Metal Gear observa a su derecha y se da cuenta que uno de los cables de tension esta por caer sobre dos autos, uno de estos es donde FlyingPunch llego, Metal Gear salta rapidamente y golpea el cable justo antes que este aplaste el auto y aterriza encima de este. Las personas dentro de los autos salen rapidamente de alli. Metal Gear: Aguanta FlyingPunch!! (Hace crecer sus antebrazos) FlyingPunch y Metal Gear se empiezan a undir en los techos de los autos y estos a su vez comienzan a colapsar, de pronto se el cable pesa menos y resulta ser Rex que lo tomo y empezo a subir, se ve a Flare Queen disparando fuertes chorros de fuego azul soldando las rupturas de los cables, al fondo se ve el Helicarrier de Providencia acercarse. FlyingPunch se transforma y Metal Gear se tira en el suelo. Archivo:Jasiel Trevilla (PU).png Jasiel: Estas bien?? (Se acerca a Metal Gear) Metal Gear: Si, solo que Fix se escapo y Blanco no estara nada feliz con eso... (Da un gran suspiro) El comunicador de Metal Gear suena y este lo toca. Metal Gear: Metal Gear no se encuentra ahora por favor deje su mensaje despues del ton- ???: Ethan, Rex. Blanco quiere hablar con ustedes... Metal Gear: Cuanta falta de respeto Seis, debe ser serio no?? Seis: No tengo idea La pantalla se divide y se ven las caras de Rex y Metal Gear. Metal Gear y Rex: Ay no!! La escena se pone en negro y luego cambia. Se ven a los agentes de Providencia caminar en varias direcciones mientras Rex, Ethan y Seis van a la oficina de Blanco. Archivo:Ethan Jakeson (PU).png Ethan: Entran en la habitación y una pantalla dentro se enciende. Blanco: (En la pantalla) Muchachos, no manejaron mal este caso pero pudieron haberlo hecho mejor para preservar la seguridad de los civiles que estaban ahí Ethan y Rex: ... Blanco: En fin, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes Rex: Que?!?! Archivo:Rex Salazar PU.png Ethan: Una nueva misión sin haber terminado con éxito la anterior... Te sientes bien Blanco?? O.o Blanco: Perfectamente Ethan Un holograma sale del suelo y se ve la forma de una persona. Archivo:Jimmy Lang-Holograma (PU).png Blanco: El es Jimmy Lang, un E.V.O residente en Nueva Jersey, sus padres están separados y vive con su madre, Rose Lang, visita a su padre los fines de semana y- Rex: Porque nos cuentas la vida de este chico?? (Interrumpe a Blanco) Blanco: Él es su próximo objetivo Ethan: Capturarlo o Reclutarlo?? Blanco: Según nuestras investigaciones la adquisición de los poderes poco comunes que tiene proviene de un Meta-Nanite, pero para estar seguros de él lo tenemos que estudiarlo Rex: Osea que...?? Blanco: Que lo recluten, hagan todo lo posible por no pelear con él Ethan: Para no destrozar las propiedades claro, ya lo sabemos (Se da la vuelta) Blanco: Por eso y por la inestabilidad del Meta-Nanite si lo tiene realmente. Confió en ustedes (Se apaga la pantalla y el holograma desaparece) Rex: Ni si quiera nos dijo... Archivo:Seis (PU).png Seis: A donde ir?? Eso me lo dejo a mi (Entra a la habitacion y les da un dispositivo de pantalla táctil) Seis: Las únicas coordenadas que tiene guardadas Ethan: Tu no vienes?? Seis: No, debo... Ocuparme de otros asuntos (Camina hacia la puerta y se va) Ethan: Eso significa... Rex: Que piloteare el Jet :D (Sale corriendo de la habitación) Ethan: No exactamente (También sale corriendo) : Mientras tanto en el Hangar... Se ve un Jet pequeño encendiendose, se ve a Jasiel se acercarse y la compuerta se abre, de ella salen una chica y un gato. Chica: Hola Jas, supongo que si estas aqui es porque Blanco ya te informo de la nueva mision no?? Archivo:Grillo PU.png Ethan: Jasiel: Jeje, la verdad no Madie, solo vine porque si Gata: Que?? El tambien vendra?? Archivo:Charlie.png Ethan: Madie: Charlie!! No seas grosera Jasiel: Tranquila Madie, estoy acostumbrado a que Charlie me trate de esa manera Madie: Pues no deberias, no es la manera adecuada de tratar a las personas Charlie: Podrian dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?? Jasiel: Claro, que tal su dia?? Madie: En serio?? Jasiel: Que?? Es normal que pregunte como te fue, en especial cuando tenemos misiones defirentes Madie: No lo decia por eso, pero en fin. Como les fue a ustedes?? Tenian una mejor mision que la nuestra Jasiel: Bueno, fallamos en capturar a Fix Charlie: Blanco no estara contento con eso Jasiel: Ya lo creo, llamo a Ethan y Rex en privado... Se pueden escuchar unas risas y unos gritos que provienen del pasillo. Madie: Pues se les escucha bastante tranquilos Se ve a Rex salir antes que Ethan y ambos corren hasta donde estan Jasiel, Madie y Charlie halando, ahi se detienen y toman aire. Rex: Entonces... yo conduzco... (Jadeando) Ethan: Bueno... igual te lo iba a pedir... sabes?? (Jadeando tambien) Rex: Shido Jasiel: Que tal el regaño?? Ethan: Pues... (Toma aire) Estuvo realmente suave, y lo digo porque... Rex: Nos asigno una nueva mision Jasiel, Madie y Charlie: Khé?? Ethan: Sep, asi como escucharon, asi que abrochense los cinturones, nos vamos a New Jersey Charlie: Estan hablando del mismo Blanco que nosotros conocemos?? Rex: Si, el mismo Blanco Madie: Esta mision debe ser muy importante, como para no darle importancia a Fix Ethan: Si... Bueno vamonos Todos se montan en el Jet y se sientan, Rex va al frente en el puesto de piloto y a sus lados estaban Ethan y Madie. El Jet despega y sale del hangar de Providencia. : Mas tarde... Se ve a Ethan de pie caminando cerca de Madie, ella por su parte lo observa, Rex sentado conduciendo, Charlie leyendo un texto en las pantallas holograficas y Jasiel jugando en el telefono. Ethan: ...Por lo tanto, debemos actuar con cautela para que no se altere, aun no estamos seguros si tiene o no el Meta-Nanite Se agacha un segundo y le susurra a Madie en el oido "Nos vemos atras" y continua hablando. Ethan: Que proponen?? Jasiel: Yo digo que llamemos a la puerta (Mientras sigue jugando en el telefono) Charlie: Odio decir esto pero, tiene razon, es lo mas sensato para que no se asuste con nuestra presencia Rex: Yo creo que deberiamos entrar por las ventanas a la fuerza, como si fueramos SWAT Charlie: Acaso quieres que se explote el vecindario entero?!?! Rex: Hasta el dia de hoy nunca he entrado de esa manera a ningun lugar Ethan, toma a Madie de la mano y se van en silencio hacia atras, se detiene frente a una puerta. Ethan: Madie, debo hablar contigo muy seriamente Madie: De verdad?? Porque yo queria hacer lo mismo (Le pone una mano en la mejilla) Ethan: En serio Madie (Toma la mano de Madie e intenta quitarsela de la mejilla) Madie: Yo igual (Se acerca) Ethan: Madie, creo que debemos...- Madie lo interrumpe dandole un beso apasionado. Madie: Yo no creo lo mismo (Le da otro beso) Ethan: Oye, creo que no me estas escuchando Madie: No, porque se que quieress decir... (Le quita el chaleco a Ethan) Ethan: Por lo que haces me parece que no (Intenta ponerse el chaleco) Madie lo detiene y le da otro beso. Madie: Lo que quiero es convencerte de lo contrario Madie abre la puerta y hala a Ethan haciendolo entrar en la habitacion, la puerta se cierra apenas entra. : Mas Tarde... Se ve el Jet aterrizando a mitad de una calle. Altavoces: Damas y caballeros, espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado... La puerta se abre y sale Ethan arreglandose los pantalones y el cabello mientras camina, Madie se acomoda la falda y va detras de Ethan. Altavoces: ...y vuelvan a volar con Metahuman Airlines Ethan y Madie llegan a la compuerta que empieza a abrirse y luego llegan Rex, Charlie y Jasiel. Ethan: Metahuman Airlines, en serio?? Rex: No pude evitarlo Madie: Bueno, entonces cual es la casa de Jimmy?? Charlie: Pues esa de allá (Apunta con su pata) Ethan: Charlie porque tan seria?? Charlie: ... Ethan: Con que esas tenemos eh?? (La carga en sus brazos y le hace caricias) Charlie: Grrrr... (Ronronea con suavidad) Ethan: Ya estas mejor?? (La deja de acariciar) Charlie: Si, un poco (Le salta en la cabeza a Ethan) Rex: Ejem... Madie: Que pasa Rex?? Rex: Continuamos con la mision?? Madie: Jasiel ya esta en eso Rex: Eh?? (Mira a la casa que apunto Charlie) Ven a Jasiel tocando el timbre. Rex: Holy Shit!! (Corre hacia Jasiel) La escena cambia... : Habitación de Jimmy Se ve que la habitación esta muy desordenada, el televisor con un nivel alto de sonido, Jimmy está hablando con un amigo. Archivo:Jimmy Lang (PU).png Jimmy: ...en resumidas cuentas Adam, crees que debería usar estos poderes para vengarme de Jhonny?? Archivo:Adam Johnson (PU).png Adam: Bueno, la verdad es que deberías usarlos con “responsabilidad” o algo parecido pero vengarte sería divertido y solo lo harías una vez no?? Suena el timbre. Jimmy: Ya llegaron por ti?? Adam: Recuerda que vivo al cruzar la calle Jimmy: Si pero tu mama dijo que estuvieras atento porque vendrían a buscarte Adam: Espero que no sea ella : En la sala... Ethan: Gracias por recibirnos Señora Rose, pero debemos hablar con su hijo Rose: Oh muy bien, siéntense mientras baja Los chicos toman asiento y Charle se sienta en las piernas de Ethan, Rose se acerca a las escaleras. Rose: Hijo!! Jimmy: Dime mamá!! (Grita desde arriba) Rose: Unos chicos que vienen de Providencia te buscan!! : En la habitación... Adam: Providencia?? Jimmy: Ahora bajo!! Adam: Estas loco?? Jimmy: No, solo lo dije para que no sospechen Adam: Entonces... que harás?? Jimmy: Gracias por preguntar, tu bajaras y hablaras con ellos mientras yo escapo Adam: Por la ventana?? O_o Jimmy: Claro, si bajo por las escaleras me verian (Se levanta) Jimmy: Ahora, ve, ve, ve!! (Lo empuja un poco) Adam: Okey lo hare, cálmate Adam se levanta y sale de la habitacion cerrando la puerta, Jimmy abre la ventana y se detiene en el marco volteando a ver la puerta. Jimmy: Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día (Termina de salir) : Detras de la puerta... Adam: Yo tambien bro (Pone la palma de su mano en la puerta) Adam: Ok, ahora a distraerlos Adam empieza a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Adam: Hola amigos de Providencia!! (Bajando las escaleras) Jasiel: El... es Jimmy?? Rex: No (Se levanta y camina hasta Adam) Rex: Donde esta Jimmy?? Adam: A-arriba arreglando algo en-en su habitación (Nervioso) Ethan: Tranquilo amigo no te haremos daño, es solo que estamos siendo presionados por nuestro jefe Rose sube a la habitación de Jimmy. Rose: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Ethan y Madie suben. Madie: Que paso?? Rose: No está, Jimmy no está!! (Se arrodilla y comienza a llorar) Madie: No se preocupe lo encontraremos Ethan: Madie, registra toda la habitacion, yo ire hacia afuera (Corre hasta la ventana y salta, atravesando la misma) Ethan cae en el suelo y ve a un Jimmy corriendo. Ethan: Chicos, aquí afuera, se escapa!! (Su piel se recubre con metal y sus piernas se hacen más grandes) Rex sale y crea el Venti-Movil, Jasiel también sale y se monta con Rex. Los tres se mueven y van tras Jimmy. Jasiel: Acércate más a él!! Jimmy se voltea y se sorprende. Jimmy: No me atraparan tan fácil (Les lanza rayos a los chicos) Ethan: Solo queremos hablar contigo (Esquiva el rayo) Jimmy: Siempre dicen eso y nunca es cierto (Abre la palma de su mano y le sale una llamarada) Ethan: Argh... D: (Se cubre con su brazo derecho y lo convierte en escudo) Rex: No crees que deberías ayudarlo?? Jasiel: Tienes razón (Se pone de pie) Jasiel presiona el Untrix y se transforma en... Archivo:Frio de Jasiel (HM).png Frio: FRIIOO (Salta y empieza a volar) Frio: Oye tu!! Jimmy: Eh?? (Suelta otra llamarada) Frio: Acaso no escuchaste mi nombre?? (Sopla y congela las llamas) Jimmy: Debe ser una broma D: (Cae en el suelo) Los chicos se detienen y lo rodean. Ethan: Te dije que solo queríamos hablar (Le extiende la mano) Jimmy: Bueno esta bien, que quieren?? (Recibe la ayuda para levantarse) Rex: Simple (Se acerca) Rex: Que te unas a Providencia Jimmy: Porque haría eso?? Jasiel: Porque te ayudaremos a controlar ese increíble poder que tienes Jimmy: Y si me niego?? Ethan: Dudo que te quieras negar, pero en ese caso te pateare el trasero y mejor dejo hasta allí la frase Jimmy: Bueno, está bien me uniré a su equipo Ethan: Así se dice, bienvenido a los Metahumans (Lo abraza y frota su puño con la cabeza de Jimmy) Jimmy: Cálmate viejo (Se lo logra quitar de encima) Ethan: Disculpa, es que me emociona ver como este equipo crece tanto Rex: Y pensar que comenzó con nosotros dos eh?? Ethan: Si :’D Jimmy: En fin, y ahora qué?? Una misión?? Un mentor?? Jasiel: Antes de cualquiera de esas opciones debes ir a casa a explicarle a tu madre todo esto, creo que se quedo algo preocupada al no verte en tu habitacion Jimmy: Cierto mi madre (Empieza a correr) Rex: Tu te harás cargo de Jimmy (Corre detrás de Jimmy) Ethan: Eso lo decide Blanco (También corre) Jasiel: Oigan!! Se olvidaron de mi!! (Corre tras de ellos) La escena cambia y se ve la casa de Jimmy mientras Charlie y Madie presionando el comunicador de su oreja salen de allí. Madie: Chicos dónde están?? (Observa a su alrededor) Charlie vuela y también observa a su alrededor. Charile: Ahí vienen (Señala a los chicos) Charlie: Que es eso?? (Ve una nube de humo a lo lejos) Los chicos llegan y Jimmy corre hacia adentro. Ethan: Como esta Rose?? Charlie: Mejor ahora ya que su hijo volvió Rex: Obviamente Charlie: Pero ahí un problema (Aterriza) Jasiel: Que pasa Charle?? Charlie: Bueno, si mi conocimiento de esta ciudad es correcto, hay un incendio en una fundidora en esa dirección (Señala) Ethan: Una fundidora?!?! Rex: La última vez que fuimos a una fundidora por poco salimos vivos D: Jasiel: Y que con eso, esa vez ganamos Madie: Pero que haremos primero, llevar a Jimmy a Providencia o ir al incendio?? Jimmy y Rose salen de la casa. Ethan: Wow, eso fue rápido, le explicaste la situación?? Rose: Señor Jakeson Ethan: Señora Lang?? Rose: Cuide muy bien de mi hijo Ethan: No se preocupe eso hare (Mira a Jimmy) Ethan: Móntate en el vehículo, tenemos que partir Todos se suben al Jet menos Ethan. Rose: Ahí algo mas... Ethan voltea a verla. Ethan: Hare lo posible por que Jimmy venga a visitarla, sino conseguiré los horarios de visita... Rose: No es eso Ethan: Oh, bueno digame Rose: No confió en Blanco, por favor no dejes solo a Jimmy en sus cuarteles (Los ojos se le ponen llorosos) Ethan: No dejare que Jimmy se quede solo ni un minuto solo (Pasa saliva) Rose: Gracias (Lo abraza unos segundos) Ethan: De nada (Se va y se despide de espaldas) Luego de que Ethan entra en el Jet este empieza a volar. Madie: Y bien?? Ethan: Vamos a la fundidora (Se sienta) Jimmy: Fundidora?? Rex: Sip, esa nube de humo que ves por ahí (Señala la nube) Rex: Bueno ahí es a donde iremos Jimmy: Porque?? Que se supone que hay ahí?? Ethan: No lo se Jimmy: Entonces porque vamos?? Madie: Para averiguar que hay Se ve el Jet de Providencia aterrizando y todos se bajan. Ethan: Es un nombre raro para una fundidora no creen?? (Estira los brazos) Se escucha una explosión y sale mucho mas humo. Rex: Vamos (Corre) Charlie saca sus alas y comienza a volar detras de Rex. Ethan: Jaso Jasiel: Dime Ethan: Pide refuerzos y luego llega hasta nosotros Jasiel: Pero- Ethan: Confió en ti Jaso (Corre) Jimmy corre detras de Ethan. Jasiel: Aghhh, me lleva la que me- Madie: Lo siento Jaso, ellos son los lideres (Tambien corre) La escena cambia y ahora se pueden apreciar llamas en una estructura, hay varios trabajadores en ella. Obrero: Auxilio!! Ethan: ... (Observando a su alrededor) Ethan: Rex, Charlie, Cricket salven a los obreros, Jimmy y yo nos encargamos de la llamas Rex: Oh yeah!! (Se coloca sus gafas, crea el Boogie Pack y vuela) center Cricket: ... (Se agacha un poco y da un gran salto) Charlie: ... (Vuela hacia arriba) Ethan: Tienes control sobre todos los elementos no?? (Su piel se recubre de metal y sus manos se hacen más grandes) Jimmy: Eso creo... Normalmente uso fuego y agua Ethan: Ok, crear una ola en esta zona seca es muy difícil así que aprenderás a usar el aire Jimmy: Que?!?! Ethan: Es eso... (Da un gran aplauso para disipar el humo) Ethan: O tragarte el fuego (Se acerca a el fuego) Jimmy: Bien lo intentare (Corre hacia el fuego) Ethan: No iras en verdad a tragarte el fuego o si?? (Agarra un gran pedazo de suelo y lo levanta) Jimmy: Que?? No, eso es de locos (Hace un movimiento circular con sus manos) Se pueden ver varias líneas celestes claras formando una especie de esfera entre las manos de Jimmy. Ethan: Si eso!! (Pone el pedazo de tierra sobre el fuego y se apaga un poco, Ethan se quema) Jimmy: No (La esfera se revienta y al liberar esa aire comprimida Jimmy cae al suelo) Ethan: Jimmy!! Mírame Jimmy: Que quieres?? (Se levanta y mira a Ethan) Ethan: El punto no es del todo la concentración, solo necesitas sentirte libre, el aire es el elemento de la libertad Jimmy: Oye eso es tan...- Ethan: Si, luego discutimos eso pero por ahora relájate, se flexible y siente el viento a tu alrededor (Sus manos toman forma de pala) Jimmy: Ok, ya voy (Repite el movimiento circular con sus manos) Se vuelve a crear la esfera de aire, mueve sus brazos hacia adelante y la esfera choca con las llamas pero no le hace nada. Ethan: Supongamos que ya sabes controlar el aire, ahora debes crear una ráfaga (Saca mas tierra y se la lanza a las llamas) Jimmy pone sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, camina un poco mas cerca del fuego, se detiene e impulsa sus brazos hacia adelante y liberando una gran ráfaga de viento que ayudado por la tierra que lanzaba Ethan apagan el fuego por completo. Ethan: Bien hecho, choca esos 5 (Alza su mano que aún es enorme) Jimmy: Ehmm... (Observa la mano) Ethan: Ups, cierto (La encoje a tamaño normal y se quita la piel de metal) Jimmy: Ahora está mejor (Choca su palma con la de Ethan) Jasiel llega y observa a los chicos, llegan volando Rex, Grillo y Charlie. Ethan: Que paso con los refuerzos?? Jasiel: Ya vienen en camino, deben llegar en 20 minutos a lo mucho Ethan: Bien hecho Jaso, todos a salvo?? Rex: Si, ya los sacamos Ethan: Ok, entonces en marcha Todos entran a la fundidora y mientras corren hablan. Cricket: Alguien sabe a dónde vamos?? Charlie: Bueno, yo hable con un obrero que me dijo que Fix estaba por aquí destruyendo cosas Jimmy: Fix?? Jasiel: Si el tipo alíen feo de hace rato en las noticias Jimmy: Ah ok creo que se quién es Ethan: Estas segura?? Te dijo que era Fix exactamente?? Charlie: Bueno, lo describió y prácticamente era el aparte me dijo que salió en la Tele esta mañana Se escucha un extraño siceo, Ethan se detiene. Ethan: Escucharon eso?? Cricket: Que cosa?? Suena de nuevo pero esta vez se puede escuchar una voz diciendo «''Aléjense''». Ethan: Rex tu si lo escuchas?? Rex: Escuchar que?? Jimmy: Ehm... Yo si escucho algo Jasiel: No puede ser cierto Jimmy: Pues créelo, porque realmente lo escucho Seguido de la voz se puede escuchar un zumbido ensordecedor. Ethan y Jimmy: AAAHHH!! Cricket: Chicos que les...- Ethan: ARGH... Madie?? Se ve que Cricket, Rex y Jasiel tienen los ojos blancos, los ojos de Rex se apagan y encienden muchas veces. Rex: Control Mental Nanite!! Chicos corran Jimmy: Okey, vámonos Ethan Ethan se acerca a Cricket. Ethan: No voy a dejarlos, y menos en este estado (Le agarra las manos a Cricket) Cricket: ... (Sostiene fuerte a Ethan, da un leve brinco para elevarse y con sus 2 patas golpea a Ethan mandándolo a volar) Se ve a Ethan volar a gran velocidad, cuando está cerca de Jimmy se ve que le dice «''Corre''». Charlie: Que bobo (Le salen alas y carga a Jimmy) Charlie y Jimmy llegan a un hoyo en la pared causado por el impacto de Ethan, Charlie suelta a Jimmy y se acerca más a Ethan y le da un arañazo. Ethan: Auch, al menos pregunta si estoy bien antes (La sostiene por la cintura) Charlie: Bájame!! (Se agita) Ethan: Okey, tranquila (La baja y se levanta) Rex: Chicos muévanse rápido (Caminando e intentando resistirse) Ethan: Entremos por el hoyo (Corre) Charlie y Jimmy van detrás de el y ven a Fix. Jimmy: Él es Fix?? Ethan: See Jimmy: Eso no es bueno cierto?? Charlie: Considerando que Jasiel, Rex y Cricket están bajo su hipnosis, si es muy malo Fix: Asi que son ustedes... Pero, porque no están bajo mi control mental nanite?? Ethan: No tengo idea Jimmy: Tal vez no somos tan tontos como los demás!! Rex: Oye!! (Camina hacia ellos con los Smack Hands) Ethan: Rex, libérate ahora, ya lo has hecho antes (Se voltea quedando espalda con espalda junto a Jimmy, su piel se vuelve de metal) Llegan Jasiel y Cricket, Jasiel presiona inmediatamente su Mercurymatrix y se transforma en... Archivo:Shark Destroyer de Jasiel.png Shark Destroyer: SHARK DESTROYER!! (Sonríe maliciosamente) Ethan: Jimmy, encárgate de Rex si no vuelve a la normalidad dale un golpe en la cabeza, Charle tu distrae a Cricket, a mi me toca el Sushi con patas (Sonríe y corre) Jimmy: Porque a mí me toco Rex?? (Corre hacia Rex) Rex: Te estás quejando?? (Intenta golpearlo) Jimmy: No (Salta esquivando y cae sobre el puño) Jimmy: Okey, si me queje, porque tu tienes ventaja (Hace una especie de círculo grande con sus manos, las impulsa hacia adelante y lanza una ráfaga de aire) La rafaga de aire empuja a ambos alejandolos. Rex: ARGG, oye ten más cuidado que soy actor (Se levanta y crea el Chopper Blaster) Jimmy: Tú tienes más armas que yo elementos dominados (Enciende su puño derecho en fuego) Rex: Te aconsejaría que te quites del camino Jimmy (El Chopper Blaster se abre) Jimmy: No lo creo (Se pone en pose amenazante) Rex: Jiimmyyy!! (Arranca a gran velocidad) Jimmy: Aquí vamos!! (Salta y con su mano encendida en fuego golpea el Chopper Blaster haciendo que se desarme) Rex: AAHHH!! (Cae al suelo y rueda en el) Jimmy: Ups, lo siento Rex (Se rasca detrás de la cabeza) La cámara cambia de vista y ahora se ve a Charlie pelear con Cricket. Cricket: ... (Lanza un puñetazo) Charlie: Ay!! (Esquiva mientras vuela) Charlie: Tenemos que ocuparnos de la máquina de control Nanite Se enfoca a Ethan. Ethan: Bueno, estoy algo ocupado por aquí (Sosteniendo con sus manos la mandíbula de Shark Destroyer para que no se lo coma) Se ve a Jimmy nuevamente. Jimmy: Bien, iré yo (Corre hacia Fix) Rex: HHMMM... (Se retuerce en el suelo) Jimmy: Perdóname por esto (Patea a Rex en las costillas) Rex: AARGG!! (Se retuerce aun más, pero sus ojos dejan de brillar) Jimmy: Lo siento (Corre) Ethan: Sabes, debes estar muy cansado, porque no duermes un rato?? (Mueve a Shark Destroyer y lo estrella contra el suelo) Charlie:: Porque haces chistes en momentos así?? (Vuela y empuja a Grillo) Ethan: Jamas escuchaste la expresión “Liberar Estrés”?? (Hace que su mano brille y empieza a mover el Untrix) Shark Destroyer cambia de forma y vuelve a ser Jasiel. Ethan: Charlie un cambio?? (Corre hacia ella) Charlie: Ok (Vuela hasta Ethan) Charlie choca su pata con la palma de Ethan y cada uno se prepara para seguir luchando. Ethan: Madie estas ahí?? Cricket: ... (Le salta encima) Ethan: Tomare eso como un NO (La sostiene, gira y la suelta) Grillo cae en el piso pero se levanta rápidamente. Rex se levanta del suelo. Rex: Jimmy!! (Crea el Slam Cannon y la pinza sujeta un trozo de metal del suelo) Jimmy voltea la cabeza. Jimmy: Se levanto!! Rex: Cúbrete!! (Dispara) Jimmy: AAAHHH!! (Se tira en el suelo) El proyectil de Rex impacta con la máquina de control nanite y esta explota. Fix: Que!?!? (Con desesperación levanta los brazos y dispara: granadas, misiles y rayos laser) Rex: Artillería pesada eh?? (Deshace el Slam Cannon y crea el Block Party) Rex: Sería una lástima, que te quedes sin municiones Fix: ... (Deja de disparar granadas y misiles, aun dispara rayos laser) Jimmy: Bien hecho, le acabas de dar un consejo (Se levanta y se cubre con el escudo de Rex) Rex: Bien disculpa, procurare no darle más consejos... Donde están Ethan y Cricket?? Jimmy: No lo se (Mira a su alrededor) Se ve a Ethan volando, gracias a que Charlie lo lleva. Charlie: Aun no uses tu piel de Metal Ethan: Ya estas cansada no?? Al llegar te preparare tu plato favorito Se acercan a Fix, Charlie suelta a Ethan y este cubre su piel con escamas de metal, cayendo hasta Fix le lanza un puñetazo y este cae. Fix: Ustedes no lo entienden (Se levanta) Cricket: Entender qué?? Que me obligaste a hacerle daño a mi novio?? (Se acerca a Fix furiosa) Fix: Solo te di la orden de defender no de que lo atacaras... Pero en todo caso me refiero a otra cosa... Jasiel se levanta del suelo, todos se acercan a Fix y lo rodean. Ethan: Entonces, habla para que entendamos Fix: Recuerdan que este universo es más grande que nosotros verdad, y así como el universo hay algo más grande que nosotros allá afuera y todas mis acciones son para escapar de eso... Jimmy: De que esta hablando ahora?? Fix: Bienvenidos... A la Nueva Era!! (Presiona rápidamente un botón en su antebrazo y al instante desaparece) Rex: No, no de nuevo Ethan: A qué se refirió con eso de “hay algo más grande que nosotros allá afuera”?? Rex: Eh...?? Deberías preocuparte por que se escapó no por eso, tal vez lo dijo solo para distraernos y vaya que funciono (Se acerca a Ethan) Ethan: Viejo calma (Le da una palmada en el brazo) Ethan: Si la misión fallo, pero ahora sabemos que hay algo más grande de lo que cuidarnos, si nos falta saber si Fix forma parte de eso o está huyendo de ello... Llegan agentes de Providencia armados que al solo ver a los chicos bajan sus armas y una de ellos se quita la mascara. Kat: Solo son ellos Ferrus... Si entiendo pero, cuando has hecho algo que le guste?? Ferrus?? Ahg me colgó (Se toca el comunicador en el oído) Kat: Quien fue el que pidió apoyo?? Cricket, Charlie y Jimmy señalan a Jasiel. Kat: Tú hablaras con Ferrus (Le lanza el comunicador) Jasiel: Tienes que estar bromeando... Kat: Hablo muy en serio soldado Jasiel: Oh rayos Los agentes empiezan a retirarse. Cricket: Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí no?? Kat: Si, andando (Le da una palmada detrás de la cabeza a Jasiel y luego camina) Jasiel: Auch (Se frota donde lo golpearon) Charlie: Jajaja... (Camina detrás de Kat) Jasiel: Dile a Charlie que no se burle Ethan: No puedo hacer eso, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera (Camina) Jimmy: Oye Ethan! (Corre hacia él) Ethan: Dime Jimmy Jimmy: Gracias por ayudarme Ethan: Por lo del aire?? No te preocupes Jimmy: También quería preguntarte algo... Ethan: Si, que cosa? Jimmy: Bueno... Tendré oportunidad de ir a casa y visitar a mi mama? Ethan: Bueno, puede que Blanco no lo tome muy bien al principio pero negociare con él, además eres un nuevo recluta Salen hasta donde están los Jets. Kat: Tu vienes conmigo (Hala a Jasiel por la oreja) Chalie, Cricket y Rex siguen a Kat y se montan en un Jet. Ethan: Ah (Detiene a Jimmy) Ethan: Si necesitas buscar algo en tu casa o hacer algo antes de ir a la base, es tu oportunidad Jimmy: Ahora que lo mencionas... La escena cambia y se encuentran Ethan y Jimmy saliendo de la casa de Jimmy. Jimmy: Gracias mamá, nos vemos en unas semanas (Le da un abrazo y luego baja las escaleras de la entrada) Ethan: Señora Lang, un gusto conocerla, y no se preocupe por Jimmy yo lo cuidare (Baja las escaleras) Rose: Muchas gracias (Se despide) Ethan y Jimmy están entrando en el Jet. Ethan: Oye Jimmy, te invito un hot dog, que dices?? Jimmy: Claro, pero dejaremos este Jet en medio de la calle?? Ethan: Que?? No, iremos al centro hay debe haber buenos hot dogs y el Jet lo dejaremos en... La terraza de algún edificio, nadie sabe cómo abrir esto Jimmy: Oh, okey vamos La escena cambia y se ve el Jet de Providencia donde van Ethan y Jimmy aterriza en un edificio y los chicos se bajan. Ethan: Ah!! Bien, tú eres el experto aquí así que... Ilumíname Jimmy: Pues justo allá, en mi humilde opinión está el mejor puesto de Hot Dogs del centro Ethan: Bien, vamos entonces (Se acerca a la orilla) Jimmy: Te vas a lanzar desde aquí?? Ethan: No seas tonto, hare parkour hasta abajo (Salta) Jimmy: ... ... Bueno porque no?? (Se acerca a la orilla y también se lanza) Jimmy: Wwwooowww... (Pone los brazos hacia al frente) Jimmy: (Crea una esfera de aire para no chocar contra en suelo) Jimmy cae de pie y a su lado llega Ethan. Ethan: Así que decidiste lanzarte eh?? Que bien, bueno vamos Jimmy: Nadie nos vio verdad?? (Camina) Ethan: Noo... (También camina) La cámara girar levemente y se observa todos mirando a Ethan y Jimmy impresionados, empiezan a caminar en direccion del puesto de Hot Dogs cuando de un callejón sale un robot. Robot: Hasta luego Metal Gear!! (Le pone el cañón de su brazo en el estómago y dispara) Sale mucho humo y cuando se disipa se ve a Ethan con escamas de metal. Metal Gear: Aun no entienden que si hablan me dan tiempo de reaccionar?? (Golpea el cañon del robot y lo destroza) Robot: Ya verás la próxima (Intenta volar) Metal Gear: Como que próxima?? De esta no pasas (Lo agarra por el pie y lo baja) Robot: Suéltame!! (Intenta meterle un puñetazo) Metal Gear: No debes meterte conmigo cuando tengo hambre (Su puño se hace grande y le da un puñetazo al robot, mandándolo a volar) El robot choca con la entrada de un centro comercial. Jimmy: ... Ethan: Porque tan mudo?? (Vuelve a la normalidad) Jimmy: Todo esto es muy nuevo para mi sabes Ethan: Claro, tienes razon... Oye aun quieres el hot dog?? Jimmy: La verdad... No quiero que nos lleven presos por destrucción de propi- Ethan: Cierto!! Blanco se molesta mucho con eso!! Corre al Jet!! (Se va corriendo) Jimmy: Esperame!! (También corre) Fin del Episodio. Eventos Importantes * Ethan, Jasiel, Jimmy, Rose y Fix hacen su debut. * Rex, Madie, Blanco, Charlie, Ben y Kat hacen su primera aparicion en Power Unleashed. * Ferrus es mencionado. * El Water Jet, Boogie Pack, Smack Hands, Slam Cannon, Blast Caster, Chopper Blaster y el Block Party hacen su primera aparicion en Power Unleashed. * El Mercurymatrix y el Robot hace su debut. * Se revela que hay un grupo llamado "Metahumans" creado por Providencia. Personajes Heroes * Ethan Jakeson (Debut) * Rex Salazar (Primera Aparición en PU) * Cynthia Watson (Primera Aparición en PU) * Jasiel Trevilla (Debut) * Madie Hyoudou (Primera Aparición en PU) * Charlie (Primera Aparición en PU) * Jimmy Lang (Debut) Villanos * Fix (Debut) * Robot (Muy Breve) (Debut) Secundarios * Ben Tennyson (Flashback) * Rose Lang (Debut) * Blanco (Primera Aparición en PU) * Agentes de Providencia: ** Kat Ryan (Primera Aparición en PU) ** Forge Ferrus (Mencionado) Aliens Usados Por Jasiel: * Fasttrack (Primera Aparición en PU) * Upchuck (Primera Aparición en PU) * FlyingPunch (Debut) * Frío (Primera Aparición en PU) * Shark Destroyer (Debut) Máquinas Usadas Por Ethan: * Water Jet (Primera Aparición en PU) Por Rex: * Boogie Pack (Primera Aparición en PU) * Smack Hands (Primera Aparición en PU) * Slam Cannon (Primera Aparición en PU) * Blast Caster (Primera Aparición en PU) * Water Jet (Primera Aparición en PU) * Chopper Blaster (Primera Aparición en PU) * Block Party (Primera Aparición en PU) Curiosidades * El nombre del episodio en ingles "Welcome to The New Age" es una frase de la canción Radioactive del grupo Imagine Dragons. * Rose Lang desconfía de Blanco por razones que aun se desconocen. * Rose tiene buena memoria con los nombres, y esto se ve reflejado en el momento que deja ir a Jimmy con Ethan, ya que solo se llego a presentar por su nombre civil mientras esperaban a Jimmy. * Los Nanites de Ethan y Jimmy son inmunes al control mental nanite de la maquina de Fix, se desconoce si fue por una falla en dicho artefacto o porque simplemente son inmunes. * Varios personajes de Max Steel tienen una version alterna en este universo como agentes de Providencia. * Rex menciona que "Metahumans" empezo solo con ellos 2 y ha crecido muy rapido. * Los Metahumans aparecen en las noticias, asi que Providencia ya no quiere mantener en secreto a sus Supersoldados. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Power Unleashed Categoría:Contenido de Power Unleashed Categoría:Contenido de Dynamic of Rebirth Studios